Concrete angel hiding behind these scars
by Hyper-AntiCosmo
Summary: this is using the song concrete angel, its about a Pixie who gets a abused by his father and finally ends up killing his own son, can you figure out who the character is...?


A/N: I was listening to this song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride, and I just got an amazing idea, the only thing is I'm changing the he to a he…because the person I'm talking about, is Pixie who pushed his parents over the edge…see if you can guess who at the end.

Disclaimer: I own not this song or the Fairly Odd Parents…

A young blonde haired boy floats to school, staring at the ground with sad purple eyes; in his fist is his paper bag lunch…with nothing in it.

_**He walks to school with a lunch he packed**_

_**Nobody knows what he's holding back**_

**He watches one of his classmates hugging his mother and pinging himself into school; he looks at the ground again, while tears fall from his eyes. He hears the bell and runs inside.**

**_Wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday_**

**_He hides the bruises with the look on his face_**

**He sits in class staring at the board with a bored expression, fixing his glasses with one hand, while sketching on a lose piece of paper with the other. His teacher Mrs. Anti- Jasmine, a beautiful oranged eyed anti, walks past his desk with a smile…but it quickly fades when she sees the bruises and cuts running up and down his arms and face. She quickly turns away when he stares to look at her. **

**_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_**

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

**During lunch he sat alone, crying quietly to himself, another pixie comes and sits beside him, he smiled a bright smile, his purple eyes looking deep into the others boys. The ebony haired boy notices the scars, and the blonde one just pushes his sleeves down, and continues to laugh as if nothing happened. **

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes he wishes he was never born**_

**The two boys became good friends, finally starting high school with each other, but he still doesn't know what's happening to him. The blonde boy tells him he's just really clumsy…but how can you believe that when your friend cries in class, clutching his bleeding wrist.**

**But he never backs down, he keeps living his life the way he always dose, but keeping secrets from everyone. He still manages to keep a somewhat bright smile on his face.**

_CHORUS: through the wind and the rain_

_He stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that he can't rise above_

_But his dreams give him wings_

_And he flies to a place where he's loved_

_Concrete angel_

Its night two boys walk into the dark house at 12, 2 hours past his curfew, he notices his father sitting on the couch 7 empty bottles beside him, his eyes get big and he tells his friend to leave, as he pushes him out of the door, his father comes from behind and grabs his blonde haired son.

_**Somebody cries in the moon of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light**_

He tries to run away, but his father is way stronger, he grabs his son, throwing him into the wall, he falls to the ground with tears spilling out of his eyes, and his head bleeding. He screams and cries, with each blow. He winced and cried, tears falling from his swollen eyes. The father took out a knife, the boy started pleading for his life. He wanted to grow up, he wanted to be with his friend and work as the head of Pixie Inc, and he didn't want to die. His father grabbed him by the neck, taking every bit of breath left; he slashes at any flesh visible. He lets go of the dying boy, his last breathes are ragged, his father holds up the blood drenched knife, and with one swing and one last cry, he slashes across the boy's neck…

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

**His friend outside bangs on the door, trying to get in, he hears the blooding curling screams from inside. He reaches his hand into suit pocket, pulling out his sun glasses and finally his cell phone. He quickly calls 911, still hearing his best friends screams… when the police finally came, they found an ebony haired Pixie; blood spattered in is hair, drenching his clothes. The police stepped backwards, away from the boy, who was holding his best friend in his trembling arms. The all took off there hats and hung there heads…they were too late.**

_Chorus: through the wind and the rain_

_He stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that he can't rise above_

_But his dreams give him wings_

_And he flies to a place where he's loved_

_Concrete angel_

**The police barge into the house, while sirens fill the skies outside, they wrench the boy of his friend hands, he continues to protest and cry. The police drag out the boy's father, handcuffing him, and throwing him into the police car, driving out of site. **

** A small group of Pixies and Fairies stand by a small grave, the boys name in gold letters on the rock, people are staring at the ground, silently crying to themselves, but one boy in particular then most of them. He waited until the crowed left; he lied down by the grave, staring up at the silent twinkling of stars. He fell asleep smiling, knowing his friend went to a better place. **

**_A statue stands in a shaded place_**

**_A Pixie boy with a nocturne face_**

_**A name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

_**Chorus:** through the wind and the rain_

_He stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that he can't rise above_

_But his dreams give him wings_

_And he flies to a place where he's loved_

_Concrete angel_

The blonde haired boy smiles down at his grave, and at his friend, he stood on the hill over looking the cemetery. He smiles at the gold letters outlining his name, he winks down at his best friend. Eddie Sanderson, the only person who ever cared to stop and help the dying boy… the name the grave showed…Hp.

----

Awww can you say sad! I was listening to the song and it popped into my head…I hope you like it! Please review, and tell me what you think. There might be a second part involving Sanderson…I'm not sure yet.


End file.
